Cybertronian Bosmer
by Foxyvixenbb
Summary: "Two giant metal golems clashed once again, one red, the other purple… One for peace, one for destruction… as she watched a small white golem appeared next to her and whispered "… the War between them MUST end… All are my children! Vestige, you must stop this! And in turn, you will know your father's heritage!"" Ratings may go up in future chapters!


**Foxy: *GASP* WHAT'S THIS? A NEW STORY! A CROSSOVER IN FACT!**

**Foxy: He-he... Hello again my lovely readers! This is just a prologue chapter to a new story I'm thinking of writing. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMER NOR ELDER SCROLLS ONLINE! Kanti is my wood elf/Bosmer main in ESO!**

* * *

**Dialogue Keys: **

"word"- talk

_word_ \- thought

"_word_"-whisper

* * *

**Cybertronian Bosmer: Prologue Chapter**

It's been some time when Kanti save Tamriel from the Daedric Princes, put an end to Mannimarco and his worm cult, and finally got her soul back. The Bosmer was now spending her days either working as an agent of the Queen's eyes or helping out the Guilds. However, she was troubled by the dreams she began to have each night.

"Two giant metal golems clashed once again, one red, the other purple… One for peace, one for destruction… as she watched a small white golem appeared next to her and whispered "… the War between them MUST end… All are my children! Vestige, you must stop this! And in turn, you will know your father's heritage!""

Kanti awoke in a cold sweat. "Not again…" she thought to herself as she sat upright "This is the seventh night! By the Green Pact, I had enough!" the Bosmer huffed in annoyance and dress herself heading out toward the Harborage.

Sometime later, Kanti enter the Harborage to find Cadwell playing the lyre while Meridia sat sipping her tea.

"Hello Cadwell." Kanti bowed "Meridia."

Meridia set her cup on the table and smiled at her chosen.

"Greetings, Kanti the golems are still appearing in your dreams?"

"Yup…" the Bosmer warden sighed.

"Welp, those dreams are probably better than mine fighting Daedra in my undergarments!" Cadwell commented.

Meridia giggled as Kanti rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Yup, they're definitely better. Yet they're weirder this time." Kanti chuckled

"How so, old chap?" the soul shriven knight questioned.

The warden retold what had happen in the dream. Afterwards, Cadwell place the lyre down and scratched his chin.

"Well that's new. What does golems have to do with your dear old dad's blood line?"

"I was hoping Meridia would tell me." Kanti looked toward said Daedric Lady of Infinite Energies.

Meridia smiled and beckon Kanti closer, when the Bosmer drew near she stood up and took hold of her hands.

"Child, what do you know of your birth?"

Kanti cast her gaze downward, as if ashamed.

"Only what my mother told me. I was born from a Bosmer mother and a father of an unknown race. My birth was unusual for a Bosmer. But my father loved my mother and I with all his soul. Which is why He left us after I was just born to protect us from his own people."

Meridia gently lifted Kanti's head to find the girl in tears. Wiping them from her cheeks, Meridia pulled her into a hug.

"Mother would always sing the lullaby father first sung to me after I was born. *sniff* Always told me I got my horns from him. *sniff* To help me remember him. *sniff* But our life was tough, the other villagers thought I was unfit for the Green Pact because I was half-blood. *deep breath* So they casted my mother and I out."

"I remember Y'ffre discussing that with me over tea that day… He was certainly upset since he did play the matchmaker in your parents love life." Meridia looked at Cadwell ignoring the shocked expression on the warden's face. "What was it that he did to that village?"

"If I remember the retelling of that the other day… Y'ffre nearly eradicated that village until the village spinner's son brought Kanti and her mother back for the surviving villagers to apologize."

Kanti shook off the shock and smiled. "Dirth was one of the few childhood friends I had, he thought it was that he's father exiled us just for me being half-blood. He proved that the banishment was the cause of the plague Y'ffre sent as punishment after his father died from it. After that, we became best friends, and the villagers got to know me better, even though I never got to pledged the Green Pact."

Kanti placed her hands on her chest and smiled. "After my mother past away. Dirth had her buried under the large tree where my parents first met. He was the first person I told that I would be leaving to become an adventurer, He smiled and told me the village would always be here when I return."

"Then "the whole saving the world from Daedric Princes and get your soul back" adventure came, ey?" Cadwell laughed

"That put a damper on the number of letters I could send home! But back on track, why did you ask about my birth?" the Bosmer asked.

"My dear, the metal golems in hint at your father's heritage, meaning your father was a metal golem himself… or should I say the correct term for his race, Cybertronian."

"…"

"Kanti?"

"Old chap?"

*Thud*

"Well… that went well, ey me Lady?"

Meridia sighed, _Mortals…_

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**Foxy: And I end the chapter with a cliff hanger. Muhahahaha!**


End file.
